


footnote

by jellifisho



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellifisho/pseuds/jellifisho
Summary: A post-slushie letter from Sebastian to Blaine.--You’re the fog, a disappearing silhouette. Maybe my justification for that slushie went something like this: if you can’t tie a leash to a cloud at least you can watch it float away.The only reason why I make so many mistakes is so that the skeletons in my closet won’t be lonely.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 16





	footnote

**Author's Note:**

> this is made up of a bunch of posts from my blog (with some edits) that i compiled. i don't have the energy to link all of them individually, but [here](https://nothingrhymeswithcircus.wordpress.com/) is the site.
> 
> anyway, this is very short. sorry about that. hopefully the next one will be a little longer, and less angsty. :)

Dear Blaine,

You’re never going to read this and I don't want you to. I am so unsure of it all, right now. And of myself.

But sometimes when I’m talking with you it doesn’t feel like that, for a moment, or an hour, as cheesy as that sounds. And sometimes I'll be watching a movie or reading a book or listening to a song and I think about how you’d like that movie or book or song too, and maybe it would make you laugh, and I smile. I smile just thinking about how maybe you’d smile. Maybe.

I really screwed everything up, didn’t I?

Now I’m writing this and I’m thinking to myself that you may never sit with me like that ever again, and I can’t blame you if you don’t. I could never blame you for anything.

Another sudden realization: this is all that we will ever be. What I want is so much more than that.

I was just an accessory, a footnote, a crumpled up scrap of paper neatly tucked on your windshield. I watch the salty river grow, slinking and curving down your chin like I wish your hands would do to mine. But they never did, and they never will. And my words have lost all meaning. They are just tiny bird tracks along a block of cement, neatly inscribed beside love notes and pointless wishes.

Please promise me something, even if it’s hollow.

You’re the fog, a disappearing silhouette. Maybe my justification for that slushie went something like this: if you can’t tie a leash to a cloud at least you can watch it float away.

I hope you know just how sorry I am. I am glad to have known you, despite it all, and I wish that you could say the same about me. Maybe one day you will.

The only reason why I make so many mistakes is so that the skeletons in my closet won’t be lonely.

Love,  
Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. my tumblr is [monstrous-sea](https://monstrous-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
